


It's Kind of an Apocalypse

by youcantsaveeveryone



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A little bit of blood and stuff, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, I'm trying to avoid spoilers, The things listed in the tags may or may not appear, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaveeveryone/pseuds/youcantsaveeveryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I leave for two seconds! Two seconds! And this is what happens?”</p><p>“What’re you blaming me for, Geoff? I didn’t start the damn apocalypse!”</p><p>An earthquake hits Rooster Teeth and suddenly the 6 Achievement Hunters can't find anyone else around. The world is crumbling, and it's pretty much the end of the world. Things get even weirder when they realize that not only are they faced with the apocalypse, they're surrounded by all sorts of monsters too. Basically an apocalypse AU, with monsters thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just an Earthquake

“I leave for two seconds! Two seconds! And this is what happens?”

“What’re you blaming me for, Geoff? I didn’t start the damn apocalypse!”

It was a point Geoff couldn’t dispute. There’s no way his bearded friend could have been responsible for the destruction that lay before them. He had left the Achievement Hunter office for approximately two minutes to get himself another bottle of beer. Before he knew it, the ground was shaking violently and the ceiling had caved in, trapping him in a corner that was barely large enough to contain him. It was not till 10 minutes later that he heard Jack’s voice from across the rubble.

Needless to say, Geoff felt at least slightly inconvenienced.

“Alright, I think I’m getting closer to you. Do you hear me moving the rubble?”

“Yeah. I think you’re getting closer. Dude, this is like that Minecraft Let’s Play we did… Snowbound?”

“Oh yeah!”

“We still gotta make Snowbound X, man!”

“Yeah, Geoff, I think we have more important matters to attend to first,” Jack grunted the last syllable as he dislodged, with much effort, a large piece of cement which was thankfully hanging loose from the stack. With that, Geoff managed to push his way out. He looked up, surveying the ceiling, and realized that it hadn’t fully collapsed on him. Figures. If it had, he probably wouldn’t still be alive.

“Fuck me… what happened?”

“An earthquake, probably. And a pretty big one too. Did you happen to see the others around?”

Geoff hadn’t realized till then, but as he studied his surroundings, he found that there was nobody around as far as he could see. He knew a couple of people were off at an Immersion shoot, but that didn’t explain how pretty much the whole compound appeared empty.

“Man, this place is deserted as dicks. You think everyone’s okay?”

“I don’t know, but we should probably get somewhere safe.” Jack carefully navigated his way through the broken slabs of cement layering the ground, toward the exit, with Geoff following behind.

\---

“Uh… Ray, do you feel like maybe… that ground is shaking?”

“Oh… yeah. The ground is absolutely shaking.”

“Get under the table!”

Ryan quickly motioned toward the table next to him while he himself crawled under his own desk. Ray very quickly obeyed and made his way under the table till the shaking stopped. As Ryan cautiously crawled out, he noted that the lights and all the screens in the room had turned off. Along with, he noted to himself as an afterthought, the HUNT footage he and Ray had been working on. And he was winning, too.

“Wasn’t Jack in here?” Ryan’s mind quickly flashed to making sure everyone was okay.

“Nah, he left the room. Said something about having to talk to Geoff.”

“Right, well, we should probably get out of here and look for them.” Ryan said, taking out his phone. No signal. He waved it around a little to no avail. Shrugging, he slid it into his back pocket and gestured to the door.

“Alright, the R&R Connection on a post-apocalyptic journey through the office! Sweet.”

“I hesitate to call this an apocalypse, Ray. It’s just an earthquake”

“Well, come on, it’s kind of an apocalypse”

“Hm… I’ll allow it”

\---

“Gavin, you okay, boi?”

It had been quite a shake, and Michael was barely on his feet. He had been sitting in the room with Gavin, talking about… about… well the topic slipped his mind at the moment, but it was pretty damn funny.

“Yeah Micoo, I’m alright.”

Gavin stumbled to his feet almost comically, and Michael couldn’t help but giggle a little, leading Gavin to nudge him in the side with his elbow. The blue jumpsuits they were meant to be wearing for the Immersion shoot now lay dusty on the ground, but Gavin figured they wouldn’t be needing them for the day given the event which had just transpired. He stepped over the clothes gingerly and reached for the door.

“Where do you think everyone else is? It sounds pretty quiet outside…” Gavin inched the door open and studied the empty hallways behind the door, looking back at Michael with a quizzical look.

“How the hell should I know? Let’s just get the fuck out of here. There has to be somewhere more earthquake-proof around. The walls in this room look like they’re one blow away from crushing our sorry asses.”

Gavin quickly scurried out of the room, with Michael tailing not far behind. They hadn’t had time to familiarize themselves with the building yet. It wasn’t a location they commonly used.

“Do you think the others back at the office are okay, Michael?”

“I hope so.”

Within a few minutes, they had reached the entrance to the building without meaning to. Michael walked over to the front doors and pushed them open. In that instant, only the words “Holy shit” escaped his mouth.

Gavin followed a moment behind, and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Micoo… I think the damn world’s ending!”

It wasn’t a pretty sight. The sky was shades of orange, almost like fire, with the sun almost blending into its fiery backdrop. The streets were empty and lifeless, yet howling menacingly at them at the same time. And in the distance, the sights made them feel like they had cheated death in the compound they were in. No building over five floors stood untouched, and where greenery used to be, there were engulfing flames.

“Gav, let’s head back to the office. That’s our best bet of finding the others. There doesn’t seem to be anyone left in this building”

Gavin nodded quickly, following behind Michael. They had both gotten a lift to the shoot location, so with nobody left around, there wasn’t much of an option but to walk. Somewhere along the twenty minute stroll, though, Michael decided that a little bit of urgency wouldn’t be too bad of an idea, and the two boys were running across Austin, hoping to God that they could outrun the end of the world.

“Team Nice Dynamite in full effect, Michael?” Gavin laughed in between breaths, trying to lighten the mood. Michael had seemed a little nervous.

“Shut up, you idiot. This isn’t the time.” But Michael grinned back as they continued their sprint.

It was the end of the world, and they were headed to work.


	2. There Might be Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and stuff! They really mean a lot (:
> 
> This chapter may be a little short, so I apologize. I wrote it in the short time I had waiting for the Achievement Hunter RTX panel stream! I'll try to update regularly, like every couple of days. Thanks again guys!

“Oh thank God, there’s Ryan and Ray!”

Jack turned the corner and spotted his two friends emerging from another room. Geoff followed promptly behind in time for all four guys to unite.

“Great, you guys are alright!” Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.

“Haven’t seen anyone else around though… Have you seen anyone?”

Geoff’s question seemed to strike the R&R Connection, as they both looked at each other in a brief moment of realization.

“Now that you mention it… No. We haven’t,” was Ryan’s reply. Ray quickly scanned the large room they were in. The computers at which Red vs Blue machinima was done were intact and only barely crushed, but he could not find a single soul.

“I haven’t been able to get connection on my phone, either. power's out throughout the whole office too. I’m afraid there might be aftershocks, but there’s no way to get information from the news…” Ryan mused over his phone, once again noting the lack of signal in the top left corner.

“Well I guess that means no more games for a while…” Ray sulked jokingly. Geoff and Ryan laughed, but Jack looked too concerned to give himself that pleasure. He thought for a moment before suggesting that they leave the building in search of other people. Their best bet might be to find out where everybody went.

The four men made their way to the entrance to the office, only to be greeted by the sight of flames dancing in the sky. It was a screenshot from every clichéd post-apocalyptic movie combined into a single tableau.

“What… the… fuck?” was what Geoff could manage.

“Ryan… I don’t think it was just an earthquake…” was Ray’s quiet statement.

“You might've been right, buddy. It… might be the apocalypse” Ryan mumbled just loud enough for Ray to hear.

They had possibly been staring into the sky for about 5 minutes, when suddenly, they heard a British shout, through heavy breaths, that was all too familiar.

“Hey! Hey! They’re okay, Micoo! Look!”

All four heads turned, almost in unison, to see Gavin and Michael running up to the office entrance. Their countenance read as one of excitement, relief, and an unmistakable amount of fear. Gavin ran up to hug everyone quickly, while Michael stood next to Ray, trying to catch his breath. He had, after all, just run about 3 miles in 15 minutes.

“You guys look like you saw a ghost!” Jack said, noting how Michael looked flushed, aside from the effect of obvious fatigue.

“We might as well have,” came Gavin’s reply on behalf of Michael. Michael nodded quickly in agreement, attempting with all he had left in him not to appear scared. It took almost everything in him to stop shivering, and catch his breath as he explained what he and Gavin had seen.

“We might have seen a couple of monsters…”

“Monsters? Like what?” Geoff quickly pried for more information.

“Monsters like huge fucking creatures. I have no idea what the fuck they are or where they’re from, but they sure as fuck weren’t here before that damn earthquake!”

“Do you think that’s why there’s nobody around?” Ray quickly interjected.

“That’s not even the worst part!” Gavin quickly added in response to Ray. “We saw a guy just walking, looking really scared and stuff, on our way back here. Then this bunch of monsters came and attacked him… And he bloody _turned_!”

“You mean like… turned into them?”

“Yeah, X-Ray. It’s like a damn zombie apocalypse… Without the zombies!”

“Given the improbability of the situation as it is, I wouldn’t be surprised if there were zombies,” Ryan silently mused.

“Yeah, thanks Rye-bread, now I’ve got to worry about _both_ monsters and zombies trying to turn me. Top.”

“Uh… sorry.”

\---

Approximately an hour later, the six of them found themselves in the Achievement Hunter office once again. They had all considered wandering off to find their other friends and family, but decided that the risk was too great. They would be safest in a group. After searching the compound for half an hour, they decided that the Rooster Teeth office was of relative safety, and the AH office in particular would be their base of operations.

As they sat on their chairs, their only faint bit of light from the small window slowly fading as the sun set, Gavin decided it was appropriate to address the elephant in the room.

“So… what do we do now? The world’s ended, hasn’t it?”

There was nothing but silence. Geoff adjusted his moustache and said, “There’s not much we can do, I guess. Tomorrow we’ll set out, find supplies, find other people and hopefully…” he studied the solemn faces in the room as darkness began to wrap itself around the office, blinding all six of them.

“Hopefully… we’ll find someone who can tell us what the fuck is going on.”


	3. Just a Couple of Flesh Wounds

“Day?”

Michael got up from his corner of the room, adjusting his glasses. Almost as a ritual, he asked the question in the precise tone as the previous day, or the day before that, or the day before…

Jack turned to the wall next to where he usually slept.

“358”

“God, it’s almost been a whole year, huh?” Geoff piped from his corner of the room. He remembered the six of them in that exact room all those days ago, trying to figure out what had happened, trying to formulate a plan, trying to…

Well, still trying to do something. At this point, he could only ascribe the word “resignation” to their actions. They had seen no survivors, received no answers. The only thing that had changed since Day 1 was the markings on the wall next to Jack. Numbers that told of their time in living hell.

Ray and Gavin walked into the room, appearing nothing short of completely exhausted. They had been on the night shift, watching out for potential threats while the others rested. It was now their turn to crawl into their respective corners and immediately pass out.

It was no way to live, really. There was no motivation beyond survival. The guys were just making do, raiding nearby convenience stores for canned goods for food, trying to keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. It was today, incidentally, that Geoff realized they were a little low on supplies.

“We’re down to 3 cans, lads. I think we gotta do another run. Whose turn is it this time?”

They would usually do their food runs in groups of 4, while the remaining 2 would stay back at base to make sure their base position was not jeopardized.

“It’ll be Michael, Gavin, Ray… and me.” Ryan replied promptly. “We’ll hit the store west of here. We were there last time, and there was more than we could carry.” His tone reminded him of when he was explaining his heists in GTA a little over a year ago. The fondness of the memory very nearly made him smile, but that was a high order at this point. In fact, all faces in the room were solemn.

Geoff looked over at their two youngest deep in sleep, and his face softened a little. He felt almost guilty that they’d have to do a run when they got up.

“You’ll leave when Ray and Gavin wake up, then”

Michael and Ryan nodded.

\---

The 4 guys were armed with makeshift weapons, knives and hammers and the like, which they scrounged from Walmart not too long ago. Geoff and Jack had wished them good luck as they set off westward, and they were now a mere 2 minutes from the entrance of the store.

Ryan, who was probably the undisputed brains of this operation, detailed their route. They would enter, turn right and walk to the canned goods aisle. They would then fill their bags with as many cans as they could carry and leave in under 5 minutes. Any longer would be too dangerous.

It was pretty standard stuff, and the guys nodded in unison.

“Team Lads! Plus Ryan!” Gavin whispered enthusiastically as they readied themselves to enter. Michael playfully nudged Gavin in the side to shut him up, though he was quietly glad his friend could still stay his usual bouncy self in the given situation. Ray followed the nudge with a pat on Gavin’s back, right as they began their advance into the store.

Without hesitation, all 4 turned to their right and ducked into the canned goods aisle. Like clockwork, eight hands reached out to grab the cans, meticulously packing them into their bags, trying to fit as many as possible. Every few seconds, Ryan would glance at the expiry dates on the cans. The last thing they needed would be to die of food poisoning. That might be the dumbest way to go in the midst of monsters and the apocalypse.

But suddenly, food poisoning was the least of Ryan’s worries.

It started with a shout from Ray. Followed by Michael lifting his knife. It was nothing more than a feeble attempt, at best, because from the corner of his eye, Ryan saw what was coming at him. He thought, they had been relatively lucky in their runs so far. The runs weren’t without hiccups, because they’ve faced monsters once or twice, and somehow managed to escape with nothing more than a few flesh wounds. It was probably safety in numbers, he theorized.

Well, that was a theory the monsters had learnt for themselves.

It wasn’t a single monster that came at them. It was a swarm, a pack. Wolf-like creatures with fangs for teeth and claws the size of their palms were racing toward them. Gavin gave his usual shriek, and raised his weapon. Ray quickly followed suit. Ryan reached for his, but before he could even wrap his fingers around it, a set of cold, almost metallic fingers wrapped around his ankles.

It was like an electric shock pulsing through his body. He saw the Lads’ horrified faces. He saw the store fading from his vision. He saw Jack and Geoff. He saw his family. He saw himself falling to the ground. Ryan braced for impact as he was dragged off his feet and fell headfirst onto the marble tiles, an-

\---

Ryan was out cold. The Lads didn’t know what else to do. They hadn't seen how Ryan had gone down - it all happened so fast. All they saw was a line of monsters before them. 

Michael felt the adrenaline rush through him, rushing to defend Ryan, he charged, knife-first, at the fore-most monster, with Ray and Gavin following behind with a hint of uncertainty. Michael shoved the knife into the beast’s chest with every ounce of his strength, feeling the warmth of its fur, flesh and blood engulfing his arm all at once. He almost retracted his arm in disgust, but managed to twist the knife before removing it. The monster fell to the ground.

Michael immediately dropped his knife. It had been a bit of a spur of the moment reaction, but the fact that he had just single-handedly slain a monster was a bit of a shock to him. His hand was suddenly ice cold, having been removed from the warmth of the beast, and was shaking both in fear and in reaction to the shift in temperature. Staring at his knife on the ground, however, he realized his mistake, and swiftly reached for it.

Those few seconds of hesitation would prove a vital mistake, as suddenly three more beasts pounced on top of the poor boy.

“MICHAEL!” Gavin shouted with so much effort, his throat almost failed him. He nearly ran forward, but Ray held him back.

“Are you fucking crazy? You’ll be destroyed!”

“We can’t just leave Michael and Ryan!”

“We gotta distract them! Come on, let’s get to the other aisle”

Ray sprinted off, with Gavin scuttling behind, throwing a can that managed to graze the foot of a monster. It was evidently enough to aggravate its whole pack, because they quickly shifted their focus from Michael to the two sprinting boys, and followed them to the next aisle.

Ray’s countenance was immediately one of immense worry.

“Okay Vav,” He said, trying to calm himself down as he pushed himself forward. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. We’ll run back into the first aisle, help Michael and Ryan up and make a run for it.” The cans were a bit of a lost cause, he decided, and even making it out of there with all four of them would be no easy feat. In fact, it seemed nearly impossible. He tried not to think about how he and Gavin might be able to outrun a pack of monsters with unconscious Michael and Ryan on their backs.

The odds weren’t looking great.

“Okay, X-Ray. We're X-Ray and Vav, right? We can do this.”

Instantly, the two made a hard left, and turned straight into the canned goods aisle. Their pursuers were momentarily thrown off by the sudden switch in direction, buying them a few precious seconds. But that didn’t change the next revelation which threw a wrench in their whole plan.

“Where’s Ryan?” Gavin almost screamed.

There was only one person lying in the midst of overturned cans, a redhead covered in bruises and scars. Their older counterpart was nowhere to be seen.

Ray could hear the breaths of the pack behind him. He could almost see the rage in their eyes. He could feel their heartbeats. There was no time to waste, it was now or never. Against every fiber in his body, his logic told him he had to just leave.

“Get Michael and run!”

Gavin hadn’t any time to protest, and quickly grabbed Michael by the arm. Ray propped Michael’s other arm on his shoulder, and shouted to Gavin to run. The two darted out of the store, with a pack hot on their heels.

“How’re we gonna outrun them?” Gavin’s voice shook, almost as though he was ready to cry. There was an indisputable hopelessness to his usually optimistic tone. He was pushing himself as hard as he could, but he could feel the pack closing in. It wasn’t looking good for any of them. Ray didn’t have a good answer, so he didn’t reply at all. He stared straight ahead and ran, his face communicating to Gavin his similar pessimism.

It wasn’t long before a few monsters got a few swings at the two. One pounced forward, clawing Gavin’s right calf. In a last ditch effort, Ray tried to push him off Gavin with his bare hands.

“Yeah, great job Ray,” he mumbled to himself. “Leave the knife in the store and fight a monster with your bare hands. I’m sure that’ll work.” All his might appeared to be barely enough to make the monster blink.

With a snarl, the beast jumped at Ray, biting him in the shoulder, causing Ray to crumple to the ground in excruciating pain. His eyes squinted as he took what he assumed would be his last breath. The stinging in his shoulder would not go away, and it felt like it was burning his whole arm.

‘It won’t be for long, at least.’ He thought through deep, painful breaths. His blurring vision showed a furry beast reaching toward his skull.

And suddenly, it all stopped.

The monsters stopped.

They turned around, and they walked away.

There was no sound, no cue, no signal. Well, not as far as Ray and Gavin could tell, anyway. They could barely believe what they were seeing. Gavin nearly let out a shout, but restrained himself for fear of reigniting the monsters' rage. With adrenaline keeping their pain in check, the two boys stumbled to their feet and made their way towards the office as quickly as their injured bodies would let them.

\---

They were probably three minutes from the base when Michael came to.

“Fu… fuck.” He wheezed.

Gavin looked over at Michael’s face and flinched. He had forgotten how badly Michael had been beaten up. He had essentially been crushed by the monsters, and was covered in his own blood and bruises which were starting to show. His face was pained, almost like… like he was having trouble breathing.

“Guys…”

“It’s okay, boi, you’re okay. It’s just a couple of flesh wounds. You’ll be okay.”

Michael could barely choke out words, and he looked half-conscious as he mumbled just loud enough for the lads to hear.

“I don’t think I will…”

Gavin and Ray quickly stopped and turned to Michael. He was almost drifting into unconsciousness, his grip on their arms slipping. They quickly grabbed onto Michael tight, but with just enough strength, Michael spat out three final words.

“It’s… okay guys…”

His eyes fell shut.

\---

Ray and Gavin appeared at the office a few minutes later, shaking, and carrying nothing more than a silent Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while to update, but I made up for it with a longer chapter! Thanks for reading. (:
> 
> Also, I have no intention of completely removing any of the 6 guys, so no worries, you'll still see all 6 of them in some capacity!


	4. We Might Have a Problem

They buried him the next morning. 

Nothing fancy, just a small grave behind the office. They took turns to say a few words, but there was overwhelming silence across the field, and a hollow ring to every syllable uttered.

"A week to one year." Geoff's little speech read. "Almost one fucking year." The lines burned the eyes and noses of every member. Geoff's speech would go on to say a few words about Michael, but most of them were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to truly listen. The thought that they had survived nearly a whole year, only to lose two people in a day- No. They wouldn't count Ryan as a loss. They just had to find him. He was absolutely out there, safe and sound.

They couldn't lose another. Not when the redhead-freckled-ball-of-rage-shaped hole was seared so evidently in their chests, the sight of his lifeless eyes burned their every thought, and his faint Jersey accent was still impressed so stubbornly in their memories.

No, they decided, they couldn't lose another one.

\---

Geoff and Jack had to go on a food run the next day. The four of them would've unanimously agreed never to leave the 'safe' confines of the base, save that they would starve there otherwise. They hit a store close to the base, and it went far smoother than the run a few days before.

Gavin and Ray, still injured, were left at base. Gavin's leg was looking worse and worse. Geoff had tried to look for medical supplies to bandage it up, but nowhere in the office could he find any that would help him. Gavin had smiled and tried to laugh it off, but sitting in a corner with his calf throbbing, he _really_   wished there was something he could do, particularly because his leg almost looked infected.

Ray, on the other hand, was healing exceptionally well. The open wound on his shoulder had closed itself up within 24 hours, relatively painlessly in comparison to the unbearable pain of the first 6 hours. It felt a little funny when he tried to move it around, but other than that it was pretty much perfect. He took his time off to help Gavin clean his wound, but every time he tried to put water on Gavin's leg, the British kid would flinch so quickly and whimper so pitifully Ray almost didn't want to. It was common knowledge that this water was precious, so Gavin tried his best to keep still while his wound was being cleaned, but it was still a largely ineffective process.

And in this way, the days passed in relative peace.

\---

By Day 365, not much had changed.

Geoff and Jack were largely the runners for food. Gavin's leg was slowly deteriorating, and there wasn't much they could do about it. They had managed to find a wheelchair in a corner of the office - a prop for a planned short, which was now Gavin's main mode of transport. Ray, completely healed, was Gavin's caretaker most of the time. The two boys talked a lot - not as much as they would as a trio with the remaining lad, but nevertheless, they were probably the chattier pair.

Ray, however, didn't exactly give full disclosure.

He had been concerned since the bite. Every time he caught a glimpse of Gavin wincing at moving his leg, or the pus that started to form around his wound, he couldn't help but consider how the venomous sting that pulsed through his being faded within 24 hours - far too quickly for him to have liked. He remembered Day 1: Gavin had seen a man be turned by a monster...

Had the man been bitten?

He gulped. He wouldn't want to be around the guys if - or when - he turned. That would be plain stupid, unfair and selfish. Silently, Ray vowed that he'd walk away, that he'd just up and leave the gang. But he wasn't quite ready to do it just yet. Where would he go? Who would he turn to? It wasn't exactly an ideal option just yet.

'But I will,' he decided. Somewhat reluctantly, he admitted 'Eventually... I will.'

\---

Gavin had decided that things were getting a bit too somber for his liking. He was the one in the damn wheelchair for goodness sake! If anyone was allowed to be upset, it ought to be him. But Geoff and Jack now carried an air of forsaken responsibility about them, almost like survivors' guilt. And Ray... The usually smiley boy seemed troubled about something, though Gavin couldn't quite make out what. 

Gavin had his fair share of sadness. He watched his best friend be buried, for one. He was also facing the end of the world. That was another let down. But what upset him above all else was how the life had been drained out of all of his remaining friends. All motivation to find the truth about this 'apocalypse' had apparently been abandoned six feet under with Michael.

And so, hopelessness seemed to be the predominant emotion throughout the Achievement Hunter office. 'Hopelessness with just a wafting of dysphoria', as Dr. Free would diagnose.

It got a little stifling sometimes, being immersed in such immense melancholy, that Gavin would make his way to the small field behind the office.  _That_ small field, the one with the singular grave. In the silence, he'd remember every emotion from that fateful day in excruciating detail, but he'd push it to the corner of his consciousness, never completely erasing the memories, but refusing to let them drown him. And he'd look upon the small patch of uneven ground (Geoff's handiwork), with a small stone lying next to it, and smile just the meekest of smiles.

But today, as Gavin made his way out of the back door, he stopped.

"Guys... we might have a problem!" Gavin yelped in his usual British accent, summoning Ray to his side in seconds, with Geoff and Jack following moments after.

"What the hell?" Jack muttered as he looked upon the scene.

"No. Fucking. Way." Was Geoff's input on the matter.

"Is that... Is his grave empty?" Ray stared incredulously at the hole in the ground.

"Did... Did a couple of monsters come back here and remove him?" Gavin asked, quickly eyeing the surrounding trees to make sure the coast was clear. It didn't look like there was a living soul for a while. "What else could have happened?"

The four guys stared at each other for a while, until one voice broke the silence.

"Hey! What're you guys all doing out here?"

It was a harsh, raspy voice that all four recognized at once. It was that same voice that they had heard dropping approximately a million f-bombs every Let's Play. All four heads turned to see the redhead standing by the back door to the office.

"Micoo?"

"What the fuck?"

"How the hell!?"

Question after question came pelting down on Michael in torrents. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and grinned a guilty grin. Gavin noted that he wasn't sporting the bruises and cuts on him when he was buried, they had all healed. Michael looked good as new.

"You're explaining to us how the hell you're not dead, Michael. Now." Geoff scanned the boy from head to toe, almost not believing that this was really his friend.

"Well... As you guys may know, I had a little mishap with a couple of monsters and... died."

"We got that part."

"And I kind of paid a visit to the afterlife..."

"Yeah..."

"Then I might have come back as sort of... kind of... a ghost...?"

"WHAT?"

All four of them took a visible step away from Michael, who was looking extremely sheepish.

"Look, it's like this, okay?" He quickly started explaining, in a tone that suggested to Geoff he had been planning this speech for a while now. "This whole apocalypse has thrown the afterlife into chaos. Reapers are losing their shit, something about human souls becoming monsters and all that jazz, loads of complications. I'll spare you guys the details. So in the midst of that mess I... snuck out to settle some unfinished business..."

"Just like that?" Jack questioned. "No complications? You just... came back to life?"

"That where the kind of a ghost part comes in. I'm not human-human. I'm just kind of... possessing myself."

"Woah, so could you possess me if you tried?" Ray didn't exactly seem fazed by the revelation. 

Michael grinned, the first proper grin they had seen in weeks, probably. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm a little fuzzy on the details. I _did_ just crawl out of my own grave."

"Hold on, Michael shouldn't you be... you know, crossing over to the other side, and other ghost stuff? Staying a spirit is never the best way to go. I've watched movies!" Geoff protested.

"Hey, I still need to get to the bottom of this apocalypse. Besides, until they get this whole ordeal sorted out over on the other end, I'm not going anywhere anyway!"

The five of them looked at each other in silence. They didn't know whether to give Michael a hug or a lecture. Either way, they were simply happy to see the light in his eyes once more, blinking at them.

"Huh, so now ghosts join the fray. Looks like we've got ourselves another monster," Jack broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael laughed, and for maybe the first time in weeks, the others permitted themselves to join in. However, as Michael quickly skimmed through the faces around him, his smile faded.

"So um... Where's Ryan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be done by Friday, hopefully. Hope you liked it (:


	5. A Single Drop of Blood

Team Lads sat in a circle on the ground. Michael shifted uncomfortably as Gavin and Ray drilled him, their eyes scrutinizing every inch of him.

"So... what about eating and sleeping, then? Do you have to do that?"

"And won't your body start to rot or something, since it's dead?"

"And can you possess other stuff? Try possessing Ray!"

"Yeah man, try possessing me!"

Michael sighed. The enthusiasm of the two boys was mildly unsettling, but he tried to calmly address their concerns. " I don't  _have_  to eat or sleep, though I could if I wanted to, I guess. And my body will stay in this exact state for as long as I'm possessing it, so no, no decomposition. And... In theory I guess I _could_ fly out and possess someone else, but I don't think I'm skilled enough to do it. I don't want to risk not being able to get back in this sweet body." He gestured to himself cheekily.

"Okay, one last question boi," Gavin shifted closer to Michael. "If your body stays in this exact state, what happens if I injure you?"

"Theoretically, I should heal immediately"

That answer seemed to be all Gavin needed to hear, because he immediately turned his torso toward Michael and gave him the hardest punch he could muster in the shoulder, all the while laughing. Michael didn't seem too happy about it, though.

"Gavin! I didn't say it doesn't hurt!" Michael jumped up, in a fashion reminiscent of his usual fits of anger in the midst of video gaming. For the smallest of moments, Gavin and Ray  _swore_ they saw Michael's eyes flash completely black. Ray quickly flew to his feet and pressed his palm against Michael's chest, restraining him from taking another step toward Gavin, who was left helpless on the floor, incapacitated by his calf injury. For a split second, it looked like Michael was about to seriously injure Gavin, but his eyes softened and faded back to normal almost instantly. 

"Micoo?" Gavin asked tentatively. He was slightly crouched, having braced for impact against Michael's imminent attack. He had seen the darkness in Michael's eyes, and he feared it.

"Relax Gav... I'm not gonna hurt you," Michael plopped down again, and answered in a tone far quieter than before. He nudged Gavin gently as a sort of apology, and the Brit flinched at the icy coldness of his friend's fingers, but smiled nonetheless. Ray, as if on cue, promptly sat down next to Michael.

"Dude, you looked like you were really about to _decimate_ Gavin."

Michael didn't respond. He just looked meekly at the ground, playing with his fingers and waiting for someone to change the topic - something which thankfully Gavin quickly did. Soon, X-Ray and Vav were updating Michael on what he had missed in the weeks past.

\---

It had occurred to Ray and Gavin, in the days that passed, how incredibly lucky they had been that fateful day. How the monsters, who were just a single blow short of freeing the lads from their miserable existences, decided to leave the boys alone. It had seemed like almost too much of a coincidence, and something far too fortunate for either to be comfortable about it.

"Wh... why do you think they did that?"

It was the dead of the night. The darkness made it close to impossible to see anything beyond four inches in front of them, with the exception of the moon, beaming in its fullness tonight. In the comforting embrace of the cold night, Gavin almost felt like everything was back to normal. Like the buildings a couple of miles away weren't destroyed. Like monsters didn't exist. Like Michael wasn't technically dead. 

Like he could just get off this old wheelchair and run home.

But all he could do was sit in the dark, whispering to his night-watch partner for tonight, Ray. He hadn't the faintest idea why Michael couldn't take all night shifts by himself, given that he didn't need to sleep, but having this little bit of privacy to just talk to his quieter friend was a welcome change. He'd let Michael have his time off, just this once.

"I don't know. It was almost like... something held them back," Ray responded. The words very nearly choked him, as he considered this possibility - they left because they had successfully turned someone, and they didn't want to kill their latest... pack member. The thought of him as part of their "pack" was suffocating, and he felt his chest tighten at its inception, strangling and twisting his insides. "Gav..." He managed.

"Yeah, Ray?" came the reply from the dark.

"I... I'm scared," Ray admitted. It was as though his thoughts were overflowing him, pushing themselves out through his throat and materializing as the syllables that he would go on to enunciate. "They bit me. W...what if I turn into one of them?"

The most pregnant silence swallowed the two boys. In the eerie darkness and absolute silence, the two boys sat for what seemed like an eternity. The air stirred slightly as Gavin shook his head, and Ray, feeling the movement in the atmosphere but not seeing it, shifted his position just slightly.

"Nah... That's bollocks. The man Michael and I saw was turned immediately by the monsters. It's been... what? 6, 7 weeks?"

Gavin was then taken by surprise at the two skinny arms that quickly wrapped themselves tightly around his chest. He hadn't realized that he had just alleviated weeks of anxiety with a simple statement, but he quietly returned the hug as tightly as he could. The two boys spent the rest of their night duty smiling, and somehow, without seeing, knowing that the other was smiling back.

\---

Ray pushed Gavin into the Achievement Hunter office to the sound of Jack's flustered protests. 

"Are you crazy? Why would you even think of doing that?"

"Woah, what's up?" Ray scampered over to where Jack, Geoff and Michael were standing.

"Geoff is suggesting we go back to that store. You know.  _That_ store. He's lost his damn mind!"

"Alright, alright, before more false accusations of my mental state are made," Geoff quickly interjected, staring Jack down, "Let me explain. We want to go look for Ryan."

Ray paused, reading Geoff's countenance. He wasn't kidding. Jack was looking ever so solemn, and Gavin wore a similar expression to that of Ray. Of course, he wanted more than anything for his friend to be safe and found, but it wasn't an option they had even considered, for reasons that were clear to each member of the group. He glanced at his feet, not knowing whether to violently protest or be the first to volunteer. Fortunately, Gavin managed to collect his thoughts first.

"That's a suicide mission! We'll die!"

Those words made Ray glance back up, and his eyes fall upon the one person completely exempt from the tension in the room. One single person who wore a vaguely calm look despite the outrageous suggestions being thrown around. Of course!

"But we have someone that can't die..." Ray answered as Michael opened his mouth, assumably to make a similar statement, because the redhead drew back with the faintest trace of a grin. All eyes shot to Michael. 

The plan was to send Michael in ahead of everyone. He'd signal everyone when the coast was clear, and they'd advance. While chances of finding their lost member were slim, all 5 of them held out hope that they'd at least be able to find some clues as to what had happened to Ryan at the spot where he went missing. However, they all seemed to ignore, whether or not intentionally, that this happened almost 2 months ago, and the odds were now stacked heavily against them. Nevertheless, Geoff's plan was agreed upon, and would be put into action the next day.

\---

"This is it. Michael, you're up, buddy!"

At Geoff's cue, Michael ambled into the store. He was well aware no permanent damage could come to him, but that didn't preclude the possibility of pain being inflicted upon him. He might heal immediately, but _damn_ , being attacked again would hurt like hell. With the reminder of his crushed lungs hanging loosely in his subconscious, he made consciously silent strides across the tiles of the store, constantly checking over his shoulder and round sharp corners. He held his breath, knowing the ever so faint noises of an inhale and exhale might be enough to trigger a pack. Besides, he had been breathing solely out of habit thus far - he didn't really need the oxygen. 

After checking through the store very swiftly, he felt confident enough to walk out to announce to the others that the store was clear. The remainder of the gang followed him into the store, and toward the canned goods isle. 

'It's eerie', Gavin thought 'everything looks just like we left it two months ago'. It appeared that nobody had even breathed upon this area since thier last visit. 'Nobody.' He grumbled internally. 'That means Ryan too...' Sulking at that thought, he turned to the others. Ray had clearly come to the same conclusion, as he was looking similarly upset at the scene as well. Geoff and Jack, however, were unfazed. They paced through the aisle, scrutinizing every last speck of dust that rested upon the untouched crime scene.

"I don't really know what we expected to find here," Michael muttered, a sense of despondency clinging to every word, "But we sure as hell aren't finding it." The words rang true in all their ears. It was clear that there was nothing to be found in the store, which means that Ryan's trace had gone cold. Even so, it was likely a refusal to admit this that drove Geoff to convince everyone to do "one last sweep of the area, you know, to make sure we've covered everything."

Ray soon found himself studying a can of baked beans that lay half an inch from a shelf, and mulling over the cobweb that joined the two objects. Suddenly, he noted something out of place. 

A single drop of blood.

It wasn't dried up or brown or anything of that sort, but pure, unadulterated, rose red. In this single drop contained every ounce of hope Ray could gather within himself, every last shred of belief that his friend might be close. It was a sign of life that jolted Ray awake, shaking his being and making him shout eagerly. At once, everyone formed a perimeter around the single coagulation of fluid. 

"Where do you think that came from?" Jack asked.

"There's only one place it could have..." Gavin answered, his glance shooting to the ceiling. Surely enough, a small concentration of red stained the white ceiling, illustrating that the blood could have only come from above. "Is there a second level to this place?"

The gang hadn't considered a second level. The ceiling was high enough that they believed, from the outer exterior, that they had seen the whole of the building. None of them had even been looking for a stairway, or an elevator. All five then felt nothing short of foolish, as they set off in different directions to find a way up.

It took a full fifteen minutes for Jack to pull aside a shelf. It was one which originally looked quite intent on staying in its position, but very willingly moved with just a bit of effort from the bearded man. Behind the shelf was the most inconspicuous stairway he could imagine, just a small hole in the wall with stairs winding up. Geoff and Jack volunteered to help lift Gavin, on his wheelchair, up the stairs, while Michael led the group with Ray. As silently as they could, they crept up the stairs.

The second level was a simple room, white walls all around. There were a few seats scattered around the level, and a large table poised in the middle of the room. But the five of them could be forgiven for not paying attention to the intricate furnishings in the room, because there was something far more jarring demanding their attention. About ten bodies were strewn across the floor, decapitated. They had very quickly identified the source of the blood, it seemed.

But the clincher was this - smack in the middle of the room, setting down what looked vaguely like a machete, was a very pale Ryan Haywood. 

"Shit." 

He turned around to see five stunned faces, their eyes flickering from him to the carnage in the room. His carnage. "There's a good explanation for this... Um... they were gonna kill you guys, so..." Ryan's voice trailed off as Michael approached him very slowly. The remaining four kept their distance, just in case. Ryan bit his lower lip in the way he always did when playing video games, and the act seemed to dissolve a small measure of tension within the room. 

"Okay, Ryan, you're gonna walk away from the huge ass weapon, and you're gonna tell us what the fuck all this is..."

Ryan glanced over his back at his weapon, and quickly took a couple of paces away from it, still maintaining his distance from the rest of his friends. He looked apprehensive, shuffling as he stood, trying to look them individually in the eye while attempting to shed some light on the current situation. A situation which... wan't the most ideal of reunions, he would imagine.

"Okay..."

"Okay..." Michael echoed his hesitation.

"So I have fangs now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> It took incredible restraint to write a whole chapter without Ryan the last time so yes, all 6 are back now! I've got a pretty good idea how to proceed, so we'll see (:


	6. Slightly Furrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been really long since I last updated this fic, but here's the latest addition to it! Hope you guys like it! I'm aiming to finish it before school starts in about a month, so hopefully I'll update a lot quicker this time!

Pulling his upper lip back slightly, Ryan revealed a row of pearl white teeth, framed by two sharp fangs at either end. At this point, his heart would be racing, and his blood would be rushing to his head - if they still did that sort of thing. No, his circulatory system had been sitting pretty still for a while now, very much unlike his five friends. He could almost hear the thumping of those hearts, almost as if they were locked in some sort of race, pumping away as fast as their chests could sustain. He inhaled, counting each heart - each life that he had just killed his entire pack to save.

One, two, three, four...

Four.

"Um... Michael?"

"Yes, Ryan?"

"Why don't you have a heartbeat?"

"I don't know, Ryan, why are there a dozen dead guys around you?"

"Touché."

Ryan knew he wasn't about to get anywhere with the guys without giving an explanation, so he pulled up a chair, flicked a few drops of blood off the seat, and sat himself down.

"So... Remember the last time we came here?" Ryan started recounting...

\---

He had regained consciousness just a while after impact, his vision was extremely blurred - banging your head on the floor'll do that - but Ryan managed to catch a brief glimpse of the lads being chased by the monsters that had ambushed them. He had to get up. He had to do something. But... but why was he sliding across the ground? Why were the lads getting farther and farther away? He was being moved!

  
But it wasn't a large, furry hand that had a grip around his ankle. It absolutely wasn't the monsters that were doing this. It felt like a hand very much similar to his, but void of any warmth. Just a icy cold, almost painful grip. He hadn't had much time to consider the possibilities before blacking out from the head trauma once again.

\---

"They say I was out cold for 5 days. Probably for the best. Apparently turning hurts like hell. They said I drifted in and out of consciousness in pain, but I don't remember shit, so it's all good."

"Wait... They?" Gavin asked, puzzled.

"You know... They!" Ryan gestured to the bodies that ornamented the room.

"Oh," Gavin fell silent again.

"Anyway, guys, meet the pack..." Ryan tried to inject a little humor into the situation, attempting to introduce the guys to the lifeless corpses next to him.

Being in their current situation though, the others could not find it in them to smile as Ryan did.

"Come on, guys, I murdered my entire pack to save your sorry asses. The least you guys could do is laugh at my jokes."

"Your pack? The whole time we were out there worried about you, thinking you were dead! And you were here hanging out with a couple of your new buddies?" Geoff suddenly blurted out. He didn't know whether to hug Ryan or slap him. The accusation appeared to strike something in Ryan, as his response came at twice the volume and intensity of Geoff's.

"What, you think I had a fucking choice? They don't turn people and let them walk like that. You're turned to join their pack. Or in this case, maybe their platoon. They were always talking about a war - a huge ass war going down between all types of monsters, and they need people to fight on their side. This platoon was told to patrol this area, to turn more people to use as war assets. Few days after I was turned, they suggested moving on, moving East... moving towards all of  _you_."

Geoff kind of wished he had laughed at Ryan's joke a little earlier, when Ryan didn't look like he wanted to rip somebody's head off.

"Do you guys have _any_ idea how hard it was to convince them to stay, to make this store our base? I thought you guys would _never_ come back here again. Speaking of which, whose fucking stupid idea was this?"

Gavin shot a pointed look at Geoff, who very sheepishly scratched his head, looking toward the ground. Michael took a few more steps toward Ryan, trying to explain, "We were looking for you, Ryan. We... we didn't know where else to start..."

Ryan sighed. He wasn't really angry at the guys. He _had_ been looking for an excuse to kill the assholes who turned him. Apparently he just needed a little motivation to get the job done. "So... The gang's back together?" He made an evident attempt to diffuse the tension that, admittedly, he had created. It was clearly effective, because almost immediately, the guys ran right up to Ryan, and while a few of them flinched at his icy touch, they managed to all give Ryan a quick hug.

"Hm..." Ryan noted quietly, "You guys probably shouldn't get so close. You all smell delicious. Well, except Michael, who smells stale. Speaking of which..."

"I'll explain when we get back," Michael anticipated the question.

"Great. Also, the pack had a really convenient stash of blood we nabbed from the Hospital over there, so if you guys could help me bring it all back to the office... I should be set for months. And none of you guys have to be lunch."

It was a little unsettling for the guys to hear that, but they did owe Ryan their lives at this point, so they weren't about to mistrust him. Ryan could show restraint... right?

\---

"Alright, we got a ghost and a vampire. Awesome." Ryan was sitting in his usual corner of the office, drinking out of a blood bag with a straw, listening to Michael explain his current situation.

"Ryan, could you... not do that here? It's unsettling," Gavin said, staring nervously at the blood bag. His nervousness only warranted a smirk from Ryan.

"It's Type O, my favorite," He grinned.

"... I'm Type O," Gavin almost squawked.

"I know."

Michael and Geoff couldn't hold in their laughter as Gavin's face flushed. They swore they could see Gavin slowing leaning away from Ryan as he took another sip. "I'm just messing with you," He laughed. "I've never had blood from a live source before. Relax."

That only made Michael and Geoff laugh even harder.

"So... I can't figure it out, how did you guys manage to escape those monsters? From what I've seen, there's no way you could have outrun them," Ryan saw fit to put Gavin out of his misery by diverting the topic.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ryan. Well, as you can see, I clearly didn't escape them." Michael pointed to himself. "Gavin barely escaped them," He then gestured to Gavin's wheelchair, to which Gavin was still reliant. His leg had seen better days. "Even Ray got bitten trying to escape. Good thing he's okay n-"

"Wait. Did you say Ray got bitten?" Ryan nearly choked.

"Uh... yeah."

Ryan immediately jumped out of his seat, making his way toward the door that led to where Ray and Jack were on guard duty. As he reached for the doorknob, Jack came bursting through the door.

"Ray just passed out. I need help!"

Ryan bit his lip, and pressed his fingers to his chin.

"Yeah... About that... he might wake up slightly furrier..."


	7. There're fucking Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay, so it's been a while since I last updated this fic. (so long, actually, that Ray left) (so long, also, that I had to reread my own fic because I totally forgot what happen, and then I got surprised at my own twists) Yeah, it's been almost 2 years. Sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> But hey hey hey I'm back! I'm absolutely determined to finish this just because I've never actually finished a non one-shot fic, so this'll happen, I promise. And enjoy!
> 
> also tbh I had a plan for why I put Gavin in a chair, but I honestly cannot remember what it was... (it's okay, I'll figure this out. It'll come back to me.)

 

Slightly furrier. 

Not an inaccurate descriptor of Ray as he came to. His throat was dry - painfully so. So much that he could almost ignore the throbbing in his head.

Almost. There's almost no getting around a migraine that piercing and sh- wait. Everyone was staring at him. His eyes quickly darted from side to side, reporting an air or fear yet concern. That was vaguely concerning for himself too, as he tried to ask for water and an aspirin. As quickly as possible, please, before his brain tore through his skull. Yet he couldn't quite bring himself to say the words. All he could manage was a low growl - or was that a whine, and it was only slightly recognizably human. He got around that by pointing at a nearby cup, which was promptly placed in his hand by almost-eerily-cold Ryan. As he moved to gulp the cup down in a quick motion, he finally realized.

_Good God. His hand was covered in fur._

The panic in his eyes was apparently unmistakably obvious, because he immediately heard Ryan's deep monotone.

"Gonna need you to calm down. Breathe. Yep, like that"

Pain dulling. That's good. Somehow he felt... smaller, like he was shrinking. Like he was returning to... normal? Was he not normal when he woke up? It was kind of hard to tell with his head threatening to detatch itself from the rest of his being, but this. This felt so much better. So much more... normal. He looked down at his hand, hell, his whole body. It wasn't covered in hair anymore. He was just plain old Ray.

Hey, he could even make words now!

"Wha-what?"

"You're a bloody Werewolf!" Ray heard a familiar squawk.

"What?"

"No, no. Not exactly" Ryan mused as he sported his classic overbite, clearly deep in thought. "I've seen Werewolves turn. They don't have control over their actions, barely any basic mental faculties are intact when they're in that form, but Ray clearly retains his"

Ray glanced at the glass of water in his hand. Right. Dying of thirst. Totally forgot, which was forgivable given that he had just learnt he was a Werewolf. He gulped the water down as quickly as possible. 

"That was about as civil a Werewolf I've seen. I think it might have something to do with waiting four months before you first changed."

"But why now? Ray got bitten like forever ago!" That would be Geoff, sounding a little indignant.

"Werewolves don't change for the first time till there's a vampire nearby. Sorry about that, by the way. It's probably a good thing you were safely locked up here while I was busy entertaining my pack back at the store. Kind of part of that whole war thing I've been telling you about. You guys had walked into the middle of a battlefield that day, and the monsters chasing you were werewolves. None of that full moon bullshit though, they change when their pack leader tells them too, though I suspect Ray here plays by slightly different rules."

"Dude, do you mean I can change whenever I want to?"

"It's a working hypothesis, yes."

Ray thought of his head bouncing around his skull, and decided that he didn't exactly want to do it again, but it would come in handy during a fight. Things were starting to look up.

"By the way, your blood smells disgusting now. So that kind of narrows the choices I have if I;m absolutely desperate..." Ryan smirked at Gavin.

Gavin gulped, and Ray chuckled.

 ---

Having the benefit of Michael the untouchable lookout, and Ryan and Ray as bodyguards gave the group slightly more confidence to wander out of the office a little more than usual, and a little farther. Ryan was pretty familiar with which areas belonged to which monsters, so they knew to stay pretty firmly on no-man's land.

"Hey, Ryan, why don't we get a couple of fishing rods and do a little fishing, assuming all the fish in the world aren't dead"

"Here, Jack? No way, you don't wanna mess with the mermaids."

"There're fucking mermaids?"

"Dude, I'm a fucking vampire. Are you even surprised at this point?"

"Guess not."

They had all settled on a nice bench-shaped rock. (Okay, who were they kidding, it wasn't even close to bench-shaped. More 'vaguely flat', but comfortable enough.) It overlooked a nice patch of ocean ahead, and seemed like a good resting location for the boys. Gavin had just been thinking how fortunate they were to have a period of relative peace. Sure, they weren't the same 6 they were when they started, but this was a pretty comfortable spot they had carved out for themselves in this new world, and it might just work.

_shit_

Gavin barely had time to think - let alone say anything

_I've jinxed it_

Because he found his wheelchair rolling forward, having been on a slight incline. A little more upper arm strength might have been useful in this situation, because there was nothing much he could do with his scrawny arms other than watch himself roll off the slight cliff, and straight toward the ocean that had looked so serene before. Death doesn't seem as serene, he'd admit.

"Gav!" Michael rushed forward, barely missing the chair.

Six was five once more as the remaining members of Achievement Hunter stared at each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the next update not take 2 years (:


End file.
